Jamais deux sans trois
by M00N ST0NE
Summary: Post T2 Peeta est récupéré par les rebelles en même temps que les autres tributs et n'a pas subit de lavage de cerveau Katniss a conscience de ses sentiments envers Peeta mais ne deteste pas pour autant Gale car leur relation a toujours etait particulière. Voyant qu'elle ressent quelque de chose de plus fort pour Peeta, Gale range sa jalousie pour avoir sa part du gâteau. LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Pov Katniss

Je me réveillai dans un lieu inconnu. Il me semblait avoir fermé les yeux dans l'arène il n'y a encore que quelques secondes, et pourtant tout autour de moi indiquait que je ne m'y trouvais plus. La fraicheur des climatisations avait remplacé la chaleur arride de l'arène-horloge.

La porte de métal pivota sur ses gonds laissant rentrer un Haymitch etrange, avec un regard que l'on pourrait qualifier de joyeux mais pourtant obscurcit par de la fatigue liée au surmenage, ses traits sont tirés, lui qui avait deja subit les ravages de l'alcool a encore pris quelques années en l'espace de moins de deux semaines.

- **Haymitch ?! **m'écriais-je.

-** Alors contente d'etre rentrée au bercail ma gazelle ? **me dit-il en avec un grand sourire.

-** Je ne comprends rien à ce qui s'est passé...et puis ça ne ressemble pas tellement a ma chambre du district douze. **Mon regard s'attarde un peu mieux sur les éléments qui m'entoure, hormis la porte métallique et la fraicheur ambiante, la chambre dégage une aura chaleureuse par ses meubles en acajou me rappelant cette chère Effie Trincket. Vient ensuite les rideaux et la couverture qui sont de couleur bordeaux. Je remarque rapidemant que la fenetre est factice tout comme celle dans ma chambre au Capitol mais celle-ci est d'une taille bien moindre.

-** Hmm tu y es presque, ici c'est le treize ! **Mon mentor affiche un air gêné dont j'ignore la cause.

- **Alors c'est vrai, le treize est réellement re-né de ses cendres... Mais pourquoi n'être pas rentré au douze ? Si il y une révolte je veux me battre aux cotés des habitants du district douze, je sais que le huit est déja en train de se retourner contre le Capitol ! **ma voix est pleine de détermination.

- **Ecoute Katniss, tu as raté pas mal de chose pendant que tu était aux Hunger Games, il ne s'agit pas que du huit la quasi totalité des districts s'est rebellée...certains même en ont payé le prix fort... **Il s'assoie au bout de mon lit et lève un regard grave dans ma direction. ...l**e douze a été rasé par des bombes.**

**Si je n'étais pas déjà allongée mes jambes se serraient dérobées sous le choc d'une telle annonce. Mais avant que je ne puisse rouvrir la bouche Haymitch anticipe mes questions.**

- **Ne t'inquiete pas, une bonne partie des habitants a trouvé refuge ici dans le treize, ta mère et ta soeur en font evidemment partie. D'ailleurs tu devrais remercier le sang froid dont Gale a fait preuve, sans lui beaucoup de personnes n'auraient pas survecu. **De ses yeux pâles il jauge ma réaction et enchaine...**Il ne devrait pas tarder a rentrer, il est en ce moment même dans les décombres du douze pour nous faire un état des lieux.**

Le plus important a mes yeux est que ma famille soit saine et sauve. J'éprouve de la nostalgie en repensant à la plaque, ma vieille maison, la forêt...mais avant de pleurer je me reprend en me disant que ce n'était que du béton, du materiel et qu'il faut desormais penser a l'essentiel, c'est a dire les personnes que j'aime : ma famille, mes amis...Peeta...

-** Ou est Peeta ?! **j'hurle sur Haymitch.

- **Eh ! pas la peine d'hurler ma biche, tout le 13 a du t'entendre. On a réussi a le récuperer en même temps que Beetee, Finnick, Johanna et toi, il est en se moment même "en convalescense" comme toi, sauf que tu as beaucoup morflé ce qui fait que tu es assignée dans tes quartiers durant au moins une semaine. Lui sera libre demain, donc pour l'instant repose toi bien. **Sur ces mots il quitte la pièce.

Je m'assoupi quelques temps mais suis tres vite réveillée par la sensation d'être observée, je sens une présence dans la pièce. Quand j'ouvre les yeux je vois que je ne me suis pas trompée, deux yeux bruns me fixent puis son sourire apparait.

- **Gale ? **je vois qu'il porte une chose imposante, un gros carton.

- **Alors Catnip on joue les belles aux bois dormant ? **rit-il

- **Oh mais je ne vois pas de prince charmant pourtant... **même dans cet état de fatigue je ne manque pas de répartie. Il rit avec moi.

- **C'est ça le probleme Catnip...tu ne vois jamais ce qui est sous ton nez. **Il ne sourit plus et change de sujet. **Tiens je t'ai rapporté ça, le village des vainqueurs a été épargné. **Il pose le carton sur mon lit, il contient quelques affaires personnelles dont le blouson de mon père.

-** Je ne sais pas comment te remercier...**

**- En ouvrant les yeux. **Dit-il amèrement. Puis il se retourne vers la sortie mais stoppe son mouvement. Il revient vers moi, son regard a changé, il est plus déterminé. En un instant il n'est plus devant moi mais contre moi, nos front l'un contre l'autre, il ne tient pas longtemps avant de s'emparer de mes lèvres, je ressens du besoin dans ce baiser comme s'il en dépendait, et je ne peux m'empecher d'y repondre en laissant glisser mes mains sur ses épaules en meme temps que sa langue s'imisse dans ma bouche. Il a comme un gout d'interdit, quelque chose d'addictif dont je ne peux me défaire. Je revient sur terre quand il met fin au baisé. Il s'en va sans se retourner cette fois. Et c'est alors que le poids de la culpabilité s'abat sur moi, mon garçon des pains me revient en mémoire avec violence. Je réfléchi, comment ai-je pu faire ça ? c'était une erreur, une faiblesse, quelque chose qui ne se reproduira plus. Ce baisé n'est pas comparable a celui échangé avec Peeta dans l'arène, celui sur la plage, celui qui m'a fait comprendre a quel point j'ai besoin de lui...

Après un long moment dans mes pensées a faire la liste de toutes les raisons pour lesquelles je n'aurais pas du embrasser Gale je m'endors et fais face a mes cauchemards habituels.


	2. Chapter 2

**R**éponses aux reviews :

**Coquelina**** : D'abord merci d'avoir été la première à me laisser une review. Puis pour en revenir a nos pitits moutons, je pensais que ça se comprendrai dans ma description mais j'ai peut etre pas été assez explicite, il ne s'agit pas d'un everlark mais d'un katniss/peeta/Gale. Tu n'est pas fan des Galiss mais si Peeta se rajoute a l'équation il se pourrait que cela te plaise, tout du moins je l'espère. Bonne lecture ^^ **

**Ljay**** :Merci de ce chaleureux accueil parmi vous. J'espère que mon histoire et mon style d'écriture plaira, a vrai dire c'est ce qui m'inquiète le plus étant donné qu'il y a maintenant deux ans j'avais fait un essai sur du HP ( dramione) et ayant senti que mon écriture n'était pas au point j'avais préféré abandonner plutot que faire un énorme raté. Bref ( oui je raconte ma vie), voila le chapitre deux avec l'espoir qu'il te fasse impression. =)**

**Warning ! LEMON **

**GGrrrrh**

Chapitre 2

A mon réveil, j'ai a peine le temps d'ouvrir les yeux qu'une floppé de médecins se précipite a mon chevet. Ils me font passer une batterie de tests me semblant plus inutiles les uns que les autres, après tout je suis la fille du feu, j'ai survécu a deux Hunger Games alors ça m'étonnerais qu'une vulgaire carence en fer ne m'emporte.

Après les inombrables prises de sang je me demande comment se fait-il qu'il m'en reste encore dans les veines.

- **Vous prendrez 1 comprimé de vitamines B6, ainsi que B12...fer...bla bla bla fois bla bla semaine... **sa liste et bien trop longue pour que je ne l'écoute en entier et puis cela ne m'interresse pas, mon esprit divague loin de cette chambre.

La pluie s'abat sur moi, je suis très affaiblit, mais malgré ça il y a une flamme au fond de moi qui me pousse a survivre. Pas pour moi-meme mais pour ma soeur et ma mère. Je suis appuyeée contre un arbre et sens la douleur de mon estomac se tordant, réclamant qu'on le remplisse.

C'est a ce moment là que je le vois. Aveuglée par la faim je ne fais attention qu'à la nourriture qu'il tient au creux de ses mains, de beaux pains, même s'ils sont brulés au point ou j'en suis ils me parraisent fabuleux. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je le vois mais c'est tout comme, c'est la première fois qu'il a de l'importance a mes yeux.

A l'époque je n'étais pas encore consciente de son charme mais avec le temps, après avoir survécu dans deux arènes différentes a ses côtés, j'y devenais de plus en plus sensible. D'ailleurs le fait de m'être retrouvée dans des situations aussi éprouvantes a assurement influencé mes sentiments, je m'y suis attachée plus vite que si nous nous étions fréquentés dans un contexte différent. Je me plais a penser qu'une révision des règles des Hunger games pourrait en faire une émission de rencontre amoureuse ou bien de ressoudage des couples qui ont perdu la flamme des débuts.

-** Hmm Mlle Everdeen ? **le médecin parle d'une voix forte ce qui me sort de ma torpeur. **M'avez vous bien suivi ? **m'interroge-t-il.

- **Oui, oui aucuns problèmes, vitamines, fer. **Il ne semble pas convaincu mais comprend qu'il n'obtiendra pas plus d'attention de me part.

Il est bientot 14h et je n'ai toujours pas vu Peeta pourtant Haymitch m'avait dit qu'il serait libre dans la matinée. Avec un peu de malchance il a également eu droit aux examens médicaux.

Ma petite soeur Prim vient prendre de mes nouvelles dans l'après-midi, elle et moi discutons un bon moments sur les évenements survenus au district douze. Quand elle décide qu'il est l'heure pour elle de partir, j'en profite pour lui demander d'aller voir Peeta et lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas contre une visite de sa part.

Dans ma chambre les heures tournent au ralentis, les minutes et les secondes font le concours de qui s'étirera le plus. C'est insupportable. Je me relève avec tact et essaye de me mettre debout assez doucement pour que ma tension ne chute pas subitement. Mes articulations sont douloureuses, certains muscles dont je ne soupçonnais même pas l'existence me font horriblement souffrir, mais malgré ça je fais quelques pas pour me dégourdir les jambes. Je regarde mon corps recouvert par une robe de chambre typique des milieux hospitaliers, si Cinna voyait ça...mais là où il est...il ne verra plus grand chose, cette pensée fais brusquement tombé mon moral et c'est d'un pas trainant que je me rend devant l'armoire. Evidemment elle est quasiment vide hormis quelques tenues réglementaire du district treize. Je referme la porte et fouille le carton que m'a rapporté Gale et y trouve une de mes chemise de nuit, certe ce n'est pas très sexy mais ce n'est pas la préoccupation première des jeunes femmes du district douze.

On frappe a la porte. Elle s'ouvre et une tête blonde passe dans l'entrebaillement.

- **Oh ! Peeta je t'en pris rentre. **J'ai un franc sourire aux lèvres et me jette dans ses bras. L'étreinte ne dure pas longtemps, il ne semble pas aussi enthousiate que moi. **Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? **

-** J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à t'annoncer...tu as perdu l'enfant que tu portais.. **Je met quelques secondes a réagir avant de comprendre qu'il me parle du faux bébé qu'il a inventé lors des interviews pour les Hunger Games. Sa mine renfrognée se change en un joyeux fou rire auquel je me join.

- **Oh oui c'est trop bête, je ne m'en remettrai jamais. **dis-je ironiquement.Quelle idée d'avoir inventé un pareil mensonge. **Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me sauver n'est ce pas ?**

-** Tout mon possible Katniss.**

- **Tu imagines si j'avais réellement étais enceinte de toi...quelle horreur... **je l'ai visiblement véxé car son sourire a disparu, j'essaye donc de me rattraper maladroitement sans succès. **Enfin c'est pas ce que je voulais dire...enfin..tu tu comprend...avoir un enfant tout court est affreux.**

-** Tu devrais te taire je crois que tu t'enfonces. **Je suis son conseil et me rassoit sur le lit.

- **J'aimerais que tu restes avec moi cette nuit, mes cauchemards ne se sont toujours pas arrêtés. **J'ai peur qu'il refuse, il a deja tellement pris soin de moi que je me sens coupable de lui poser la question. Il accepte puis cherche dans l'armoire ce qui pourrait ressembler a un pyjama. Il se dirige vers une porte qui n'avait jusque là pas attiré mon attention, il se trouve que c'est une salle de bain assez modeste, à l'image du district treize.

Je l'imagine en ressortir vêtu d'un simple bas de pyjama gris, les cheveux encore mouillés, c'est dingue comme il serait beau. Lors des premiers jeux j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir nu mais je m'étais interdit de trop le regarder. Je me surprend a me demander si je n'ai pas envie d'en voir plus. La pensée qu'il est nu juste derrière la porte éveille la tentation de jeter un coup d'oeil, juste un rapide coup d'oeil...

J'ai surement perdu la tête mais je ne peux plus éloigner cette idée. Je baisse la poignée et regarde à travers l'entrebaillement, j'ai de la chance il ne me fais pas face. L'eau coule langoureusement le long de son corps, mouillés, ses cheveux sont plus chatains que blonds. Mon regard descend sur na nuque puis sur son dos, les muscles de ses omoplates sont saillants, vive les sacs de farines de 50 Kg. Enfin mes yeux s'aventure un peu plus bas vers ses fesses. Je m'empourpre en pensant que je n'ai qu'une envie, y toucher. Je me dis qu'à 17 ans je ne suis plus une gamine contrairement à ce que semblait croire les tributs des 75ème Hunger Games.

Je suis presque sûre que si je succombais Peeta ne me le reprocherais pas, après tout ce qu'on a vécu, il me connait mieux que personne. Ce serait quelque chose en tout bien tout honneur, ce genre de pratique est courante au Capitol. J'aime Peeta mais il sait que je ne suis pas encore prête à m'engager corps et âme dans une relation, ce n'est pas moi, je ne suis pas une fille mielleuse. A l'avenir peut etre que je saurai faire un choix mais pour l'instant je tiens trop à ma libeté.

Ma nuisette tombe sur le sol sans bruit, j'ai refermé la porte derrière moi et j'approche doucement de la douche. Celle-ci n'est pas entourée de porte car l'eau s'écoule sur le sol incliné à cet effet.

Je dépose un baisé sur sa nuque ce qui le laisse comme pétrifié par la surprise, j'en profite pour me coller à son corps. Il doit probablement sentir mes tétons légèrement durcis contre son dos. Je laisse glisser mes mains de ses pectoraux à son ventre, je sens qu'il se détend, il sait ce que je veux et ne s'y oppose pas. Ma main s'aventure sur son entrejambe érigée, je la caresse lentement, je suis loin d'etre encore très douée mais il semble apprécier. Il se retourne enfin vers moi et plante ses yeux bleus brillant de désir avant de plonger vers moi pour mêler sa bouche à la mienne, je sens la chaleur monter en moi, l'envie pressante d'en vouloir encore plus. Sans mettre fin au baisé il me soulève et m'emporte dans la chambre. Il se positione sur le lit de façon a etre assis le dos contre la tête de lit, je me retrouve assise à califourchon au dessus de sa virilité. Peeta plonge son visage entre mes seins léchant et modillant leur extrémité. Mon sexe s'humidifie de plus en plus ne voulant qu'une chose. J'attrape son sexe pour l'imisser dans la chaude moiteur du mien. La souffrance n'est rien à côté du bien qu'il me procure, les mains de Peeta s'active a faire mouvoir mon bassin d'avant en arriere, je sens mon clitoris frotter contre son ventre a chaque va et vien ce qui est horriblement délectable. Ses mains passent sur mes reins, mon dos, en accentuant la cadence, son sexe se fraye un chemin dans ma profondeur et je sens le plaisir monter doucement en moi. Je me raccroche à ses épaules, sa nuque tandis que l'orgasme fait rage dans tout mon corps et que Peeta se déverse.

Nous nous allongeaons dans le lit à bout de souffle et l'un contre l'autre nous nous laissons emportés par le sommeil.


	3. NdA

OOOOMMMMMGGGG ! je viens de voir que j'ai fait une magnifique bourde...dans le chapitre 1 et personne ne me l'a fait remarqué mais j'ai écrit...mon dieu j'ai honte que que que...Gale..avait les yeux..MARRONS (je décède) surtout faîtes comme si il y avais GRIS !


	4. Chapter 3

**Hime-Amande :**** Merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait énormement plaisir. Je ne cache pas que ma fanfic est plus basée sur le lemon que sur l'histoire de fond xD Je préfère écrire des petits chapitres souvent que de longs chapitres rarement. Bref, merci pour tes conseils très encourageant et j'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite. **

**Warning ! Encore du LEMON oui oui !**

Chapitre 3

Mais quelle idiote je fais. Me laisser guider par ce stupide instinct animal, plus jamais.

...Non je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sincère, mais franchement je ne recommencerais pas de si tôt, du moins pas avant d'être entièrement rétablie. La douce propagation d'endorphine dans mon corps m'avait fait temporairement oublier mon état physique peu reluisant, mais ça c'était hier, désormais je ne peux plus bouger un orteil sans ressentir la douleur lanscinante de mes courbatures. J'aurais du écouter ce fichu médecin et me reposer docilement mais au lieu de ça j'ai voulu jouer la fille forte. Quelle erreur.

Quand il vient pour sa visite quotidienne, il est surpris de constater que je partage mon lit avec un des anciens patients.

- **Si vous vouliez rester assigné dans une chambre de convalescence il suffisait de demander monsieur. **Peeta se réveille en sursaut. Il n'y aucun humour dans la voix du médecin qui ne se cache pas de trouver la situation déplacée.

Peeta ne prend même pas la peine de m'embrasser ou d'esquisser un geste d'affection quelconque. Je dois me contenter d'un rapide :

- **Ce soir je suis convoqué pour une réunion avec la Présidente du district treize, ne m'attends pas. **On peut dire que le médecin lui a fait grande impression.

- **Encore heureux. Une nuit de ce genre en plus et je vous retrouve en fauteil roulant. **Haha il me ferrait presque rire si la situation n'était pas aussi embarrassante.

Je n'ai même pas eu l'occasion de clarifier la relation que j'ai avec Peeta.

Après quelques remontrances, l'homme aux lunettes rondes me reprécise d'éviter de bouger inutilement.

Après deux longues heures interminables c'est Gale qui fait une apparition dans mes quartiers.

-** Dis moi, tu savais que dans le treize quelques médecins ne respectent pas le secret médical ? **me lance-t-il d'un ton enjoué. **Le tiens en fait partie. **

Je blémis, il le remarque.

- **C'est bon ne fais pas cette tête là Catnip. Et puis je suis dans la confidence avec ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et moi avant hier. **

-** Ca n'avais rien a voir, tu m'as prise au dépourvu !** m'énerve-je.

- **Quoi Catnip ? Tu sous entends que c'est toi qui a provoqué ta petite aventure d'hier soir ? **Dit-il son sourire toujours aux lèvres, indécrochable. Il réagit vraiment de manière bizarre et moi je suis vraiment une idiote pour me vendre aussi facilement.

- **Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire, c'est pas ton problème.**

**- Ca l'est dans la mesure ou je suppose que mon baisé a réveillé quelque chose en toi. Je prend ça comme un compliment.**

**- Tu n'as rien éveillé en moi Gale Hawthorne ! **Il me connait assez pour savoir que je n'avouerais jamais mes faiblesses, il sait déjà qu'il a raison.

- **Tu comptes remettre ça ce soir ? Ah non c'est vrai il y a une réunion importante, tu penses pouvoir survivre a une nuit toute seule ? **me nargue-t-il.

- **Même si je le voulais je ne pourrais pas. Quand le médecin m'a planté un couteau dans le dos il a surement oublié de dire qu'il m'avait strictement interdit de bouger ces prochains jours. **

Sa façon de se comporter est vraiment inquiétante. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ce qu'il vienne plaisanter de mes relations avec Peeta, qu'il soit jaloux aurait été concevable mais ça...ça n'a aucun sens. I peine deux jours il me reprochais de ne pas voir le "prince charmant" qu'il pourrait être.

Quelque chose en vas pas chez Gale mais je ne sais pas quoi.

Le reste de la journée s'écoule ennuyeusement ponctué par les différents déjeunés. Clouée dans ce lit j'ai largement le temps de penser, mais je n'y arrive même pas. Comment pourrais-je trouver le problème de Gale si je ne peux pas m'aventurer hors de cette chambre et mener mon enquête. Mon esprit staggne tout comme mon corps. Pour ce qui est de définir ma relation avec Peeta, il n'y a plus a réfléchir sur le sujet, je lui dirais simplement que je ne veux pas encore m'engager mais que toute fois nous pourrons renouveler le genre d'experience d'hier soir en tout bien tout honneur...cela sonne étrangement faux dans ma bouche.

Avant les Hunger Games je pensais que je finirais pas trouver un garçon avec lequel je me serais mariée par amour, lui et moi aurions été heureux dans le mesure du possible et surtout nous n'aurions pas fait naître d'enfants destinés à être de la chair a canon dans les jeux de la faim.

Mes valeurs semblent avoir volées en éclat en même temps que mon entrée dans les Hunger Games.

Je m'endors en laissant l'inconscience remplacer la douleur.

La porte de ma chambre claque ce qui provoque mon réveil en sursaut, la pièce est plongée dans le noir et le petit écran digital sur ma table de chevet indique 00:13.

Mes yeux ce sont assez habitués au noir pour discerner la silhouette de mon meilleur ami debout face a mon lit.

- **Gale qu'est ce que fous là à cette heure ci ? **je rumine.

Il s'assoit au bout de mon lit me fixant de ses yeux anthrancites sans pour autant me répondre.

Il attrape doucement mon pied mais j'essaye de me débattre pour le récupérer, il commence vraiment a me faire peur.

- **Le médecin t'as interdit de bouger, alors reste calme. **fini-t-il par me répondre.

- **Oui mais j'ai le droit de crier.**

- **Oh non laisse moi le plaisir de te faire crier moi-même.** Il dit ça d'une voix suave alors que ma propre voix m'a abandonné.

Je le vois abaisser la tête tout en gardant ces yeux plantés dans les miens. Il dépose un léger baisé sur ma cheville ce qui déclenche une chair de poule incontrolable. Il en dépose un nouveau sur le flanc de mon mollet. Il se rapproche de plus en plus mais je reste pétrifiée alors qu'il atteint le creux de mon genoux.

Ses levres sont chaudes et legèrement humide, il les laissent glisser sur ma peau jusqu'à atteindre l'interieur de ma cuisse. Et tout en faisant cela il promène sa main gauche sur ma hanche.

Sentir son visage si proche de ma zone sensible réveille mon désir, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère et ma temperature corporelle ne cesse d'augmenter. Il sent qu'il a désormais toute mon attention.

Il continu d'avancer jusque dans le creux de mon aine, sa main droite rejoin ma hanche gauche et de ses deux mains il fait adroitement glisser mon sous-vêtement puis me le retire.

Gale revient doucement vers moi pour s'emparer de mes levres. Ce baisé est encore meilleur que le premier, le fait de me sentir presque nue sous lui accroit mon envie. Ses levres sont sucrées, douces et puissantes à la fois. Il sait ce qu'il fait, je ne suis surement pas la première mais je m'en fiche.

Son visage desecend sur mon ventre et disparait entre mes jambes.

Soudain je sens sa langue chaude et humide caresser l'entrée de mon sexe en ébullition, il se contente de rester à l'exterieur pour me faire languir. Petit à petit je la sens se déplacer pour effectuer des cercles autour de mon clitoris, ça à l'effet d'une bombe, je me cambre et envoie ma tête en arriere tout en poussant de léger gémissements.

Mon plaisir augmente quand il se decide à courber sa langue et l'immisser lentement à l'interieur de mon intimité, je la sens faire des va-et-vient contre ma paroi. Ses doigts titille mon clitoris au rythme de sa langue.

Je suis au bord de la juissance quand la porte s'ouvre...

Peeta à le souffle coupé et je lance un traditionnel :

-** Attend c'est pas ce que tu crois !**

Mais c'est déjà trop tard il n'y plus personne dans l'embrasure.

Au diable le medecin je me lève dans l'intention de le rattraper mais je suis trop faible et je m'écroule par terre.

Mon amant du jour me prends dans ses bras et me repose sur le lit.

- **Je m'en occupe. **Me jette Gale

- **Non surtout pas ! **je panique.

- **Fais moi confiance. **Il sort de la pièce.

- **Non ! Gale ! Gale ?!**

Trop tard...

..."_c'est pas ce que tu crois_"...j'ai osé le "_c'est pas ce que tu crois_" je n'en reviens pas, s'il ya bien une phrase stréréotypée a ne pas prononcer dans une vie, c'est bien celle là. Dans 90% des cas le "c'est pas ce que tu crois" signifie clairement "c'est bien ce que tu crois".

Voili voilou, encore un chapitre assez court mais en consolation je publie souvent. N'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions, critiques, conseils, encouragemments.

Xoxo


	5. Chapter 4

**Peit chapitre sans lemon :/**

**Cette semain je serais en vacances dont vous devrez attendre un peu pour la suite,**

**Xoxo**

Chapitre 4

Pov Peeta

J'avançais a toute vitesse dans les couloirs froids et inospitalier essayant de fuir la réalité.

La réunion avec la Présidente Coin ne s'était pas éternisée, il ne s'agissait essentielement que de stratégie militaire, je ne m'y sentais pas a ma place mais si on avait demandé ma venue c'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison. Effectivement à la fin de la réunion Plutarch Heavensbee, l'ancien Haut juge des jeux de la faim, m'avait fait part de l'idée d'enregistrer et d'émettre des spots de propagande visant à motiver la révolte des districts de Panem. Il voulait que Katniss et moi en soyons les prinipaux protagonistes.

J'acceptais sa proposition. Je ne m'étais jamais rendu compte que mon éloquence pouvait s'avérer aussi utile.

Après cette apparté je décidais donc de rejoindre Katniss.

I peine 24h elle se jettait sur moi de son plein gré, je croyais qu'elle s'était enfin décidé a avoir une relation normale avec moi, plus celle pleine de fausseté que nous avions sous les feux des projecteurs du Capitol. Le districts treize est synonyme de liberté, plus personne ne nous juge, plus personne ne nous oblige à faire semblant.

J'ai pris ses élans pour une déclaration et aujourd'hui je la retrouve dans les bras de Gale, tu parles d'une relation "spéciale" entre eux, loin des caméras elle peut désormais se jetter dans ses bras sans qu'on ne les prenne pour des consanguins.

Mais alors pourquoi faire l'amour avec moi ? Cette situation n'est vraiment pas clair, et surtout pour moi qui n'ai jamais était manipulateur ou calculateur. Je lui ai toujours exprimé mes sentiments sans détours, c'est ce qui fais probablement la plus grande difference entre elle et moi. Elle est si introvertie quanq il s'agit de ses sentiments. Je ne la reconnais plus, ou est passé la Katniss timide du district douze ? La Katniss rougissant devant un simple torse dénudé ?

Perdu dans mes pensées, je m'égare aussi dans les couloirs. Je glisse le long du mur et me retrouve assis sur le sol metalique.

Des pas se font entendre, ils se rapprochent. L'une des deux personnes que je souhaite le moins voir s'installe à côté de moi.

- **Elle a fait son choix je le respecterai. **Dis-je amèrement. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il disparaisse.

- **Ne fais pas l'idiot. Tu sais très bien qu'elle est incapable de vivre sans toi, je pari même qu'à l'heure actuelle, elle est en train de se flageler pour son attitude imorale. **Sa voix ne traduit aucune émotion. **Elle n'a rien choisi.**

**- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé entre elle et moi ? **Vu comme ils sont proches elle ne doit plus rien lui cacher.

**- Oui. **Répond-il calmement

**- Oui...et?**

**- Et j'ai arrêté de lui demander de choisir. J'ai compris que jouer le garçon possessif ne faisait que l'éloigner de moi, de nous. A chaque fois qu'on lui a demandé de choisir elle a eu peur et s'est braquée. Alors au final pourquoi lui demandé de faire un choix, c'est au dessus de ses forces. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps a comprendre ça.**

**- Ah alors tu suggère que pour la rendre heureuse on établisse un planning pour organiser qui couche avec elle chaque soir ?** Le cynisme ne me va pas mais je ne sais pas comment faire face autrement à ses arguments plus que réfutables. Moi qui d'habitude trouve les mots dans tout type de situation. **C'est une mauvaise idée.**

**- Si tu n'acceptes pas ça elle va se refermer comme une huitre, même moi elle ne voudra plus m'adresser la parole, elle me fais confiance pour arranger les choses.**

**- C'est sûrement mieux comme ça, aucun de nous deux ne sera au côté de Katniss et il n'y aura plus de rivalité idiote.**

**- Tu l'aimes trop pour abandonner et puis Katniss ne s'en remettra pas. **Il y a un court moment de silence et il reprend. **J'ai vu votre baisé dans l'arène, celui sur la plage, et je peux te dire qu'elle ne faisait pas semblant. Elle ne t'as jamais avouer ouvertement t'aimer, mais elle t'aime.**

Moi aussi je me rappelle ce baisé. Il était différent des autres, elle avait agis naturellement, elle m'avait embrassé parcequ'elle le voulait pas parcequ'elle le devait. J'ai maudit la foudre d'être tombée.

Malgré ce qui m'en coûte je dois avouer que ce qu'il dit a du sens. Katniss n'est pas une fille facile. Je lui ai fait la promesse de toujours la protéger et comme dit Gale, l'obliger a faire un choix reviendrais à la torturer.

Cette situation est horriblement malsaine.

- **Admettons que j'accepte, comment comptes-tu gérer ça ? **Je me risque a demander des explications plus poussées, ça ne m'engage à rien.

- **Dans un premier lieu il faudrait lui montrer que notre rivalité a disparu. **Il me regarde bizarrement attendant surement une réaction forte de ma part.

- **C'est à dire ? **Je redoute sa réponse, plusieurs idéées m'ont traversé l'esprit mais je préfère les repoussser les trouvant trop détraquées.

-** Tu veux vraiment que je te fasse un dessin ?**

Je savais que je devais m'inquiter.

- **Elle, toi, moi...t'aurais rien de plus malsain par hasard ? **Ce type a le don de mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

**- Tu préfères peut être qu'on devienne les meilleurs amis du monde et qu'on établisse un planning ?**

**- Je vais y réfléchir. **Je me lève et le laisse en plan.

Je me rappelle d'un bout de la conversation que j'ai eu avec Katniss hier :

_"- Tu aurais fait n'importe quoi pour me sauver n'est ce pas ?_

_- Tout mon possible Katniss."_

Je me demande si ma réponse tiendrait toujours si sa question se transformait en " Tu ferais n'importe quoi pour moi n'est ce pas ? " et la réponse est malheureusement évidente.

Cette fille aura fini par me rendre litteralement fou, car pour accepter un tel pacte c'est que notre perception des choses est autre que perturbée.


	6. Chapter 5

** : ****Tu as surement pu voir que Gale n'a pas de quoi etre triste dans les chapitres qui ont suivi et le premier, donc ne pleure pas et soit rassurée il va avoir de quoi etre content tout comme Peeta dans ce chapitre ;) Je ne saurais pas dire quelle est ma fréquence de publication, elle est irrégulière et va surement s'espacer avec la rentrée mais j'essayerais de ne pas trop trainer.**

**Hime-Amande : ****Me voila rentrée de vacances et avec ce nouveau chapitre Ggrrr, j'ai jamais écrit de Lemon plan à trois alors j'ai hâte d'avoir ton avis quand tu auras lu.**

**Fan de twilight : ****Haha tu as bien deviné, j'espère qu'il te plaira :)**

**Darling : ****Waouh tes reviews toutes enjouées m'ont fait chaud au coeur ; Par contre je ne suis pas une meurtriere alors tu vas malheureusement devoir supporter l'homme aux yeux marrons xD Eh oui, plan à trois aujourd'hui !**

**Merci pour toutes ces reviews qui me motivent à fond 3**

**Chapitre 5**

Pov Katniss

Je devrais peut être accepter l'évidence qui est que je détruit tout sur mon passage, que je n'apporte que du mal aux personnes qui croisent mon chemin. Définitevement maudite je ne survie que pour répandre le malheur autour de moi.

Je n'aurais pas du rester indécise aussi longtemps, mais je n'y arrive pas quand je réfléchi à la question fatidique je fini toujours par m'embrouiller encore plus. Peeta, Gale..Gale...Peeta ? Ils sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre ce qui rend le choix d'autant plus difficile.

Si mon meilleur ami ne m'avait pas rendu une visite cette nuiy peut etre que les choses auraient pu tranquillement évoluer avec Peeta ? Et pourtant ce n'est pas sur Gale que je dois passer mes nerfs, il est clair que c'est moi la fautive.

J'aurais pu m'opposer à tout moment mais je l'ai laissé faire. Ses caresses étaient si envoutantes et ses baisés si gourmants que je me suis senti incapable de l'en empecher.

Et d'un autre côté lorsque j'ai franchit le pas avec Peeta c'est moi qui l'ai quasiment obligé, j'en avais tellement envie, je dois même avouer que cette envie remonte a plus loin qu'hier. Si ils n'y avaient pas eu toutes ses caméras dans les Hunger Games j'aurais probablement essayais de passer plus de temps avec lui et lui aurais peut etre demandé de ne pas me laisser mourir sans avoir connu ce qu'on dit etre la plus grande source de plaisir.

J'ai l'horrible impression d'avoir abusé de ses sentiments et je m'en veux pour ça.

J'enfouis ma tête sous l'énorme couette comme si cela pouvait empêcher les pensées négatives d'entrer dans ma tête. Mais au bout d'un moment je ne tiens plus, il fait trop chaud, je n'ai plus d'air, je n'ai pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et au souvenir de ce que m'a fait Gale je me sens sale.

Tanpis pour ma convalescence j'ai beaucoup trop besoin d'une douche pour me rafraichir les idées. Je me lève avec précaution cette fois et attrape une large chemise dans l'armoire avant de me rendre a tatons jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Je me glisse sous la douche et laisse couler l'eau chaude et savonneuse à flôt. Je pourrais rester là des heures mais je fini par en sortir alors que toute la pièce est fortement embuée.

Je m'habille de mes sous-vêtements et de la simple chemise que j'ai trouvée puis je seche partiellement mes cheveux et les tresse en épi comme ma mère a l'habitude de le faire.

Tranquillement je retourne dans mon lit comme si je n'en avais jamais bougée. C'est le moment que choisis Gale pour refaire surface.

- **Bien dormi ? **lance-t-il

Je ne prend même pas la peine de répondre a sa question car il semble très clair que non.

- **Tu as parlé a Peeta ? **je lui demande derechef

- **Merci moi aussi je vais très bien. Tu devrais arreter de t'inquieter pour lui.**

- **Ca ne répond pas à ma question. **Dis-je, glaciale.

- **Tu n'as pas répondu à la mienne. **Me dit-il du tac au tac.

-** Il n'y avait pas de réponse a donné puisque je n'ai pas dormi.**

-** Et moi je suis en attente d'une réponse de ton blondinet pour pouvoir dire si oui ou non, les choses se sont arrangées.**

Ce dialogue sous forme de retour a l'envoyeur ne semble mener nul part et commence à être fatiguant.

**- Donc tu lui as parlé. **J'ai peur de ce qu'ils ont pu se dire, peur que Gale n'est pas était sincère et en ait profiter pour raconter les choses à son avantage. **Quelle genre de question tu lui as posé et puis quelle genre de réponse tu en attend ? **

**- La curiosité est un vilain défaut Catnip.**

**- Je pense que je le droit de savoir ce que vous avez bien pu dire sur moi. **Il m'enerve serieusement.

- **Soit patiente et tu finira par l'avoir ta réponse. **Il ne me laisse pas le temps de répondre et s'éclipse de la chambre.

Quel culot il peut avoir. J'en aurais presque envie de l'étrangler si je ne trouvais pas son impulsivité aussi craquante.

1 jour, 2 jour, 3 jour...une semaine, une semaine que je n'ai eu aucunes visites ni de Gale, ni de Peeta.

Je pense que je peux officielement déclaré que l'un comme l'autre ils m'en veulent à mort. Sinon pourquoi ne montrer aucuns signes de vie pendant sept looongues journées ? Suis-je aussi chiante et cruelle que ça que même Gale n'a pas refait d'apparition ?

C'est aujourd'hui que je suis transférée ailleurs, ma convalescence est enfin terminée, je vais pouvoir reprendre une vie un peu plus normale.

De grands hommes musclés ressemblant a des gardes du corps portent mes affaires jusqu'à mes nouveaux quartiers qui ne sont pas très éloignés de ceux de ma mère et ma petite soeur.

Le treize ressemble d'avantage à un camp militaire qu'à un lieu de vie, c'est assez déprimant mais c'est toujours mieux que de retourner dans les ruines du district 12 même s'il me reste ma maison dans le village des vainqueurs.

Ma nouvelle chambre est différente de la précédante, celle-ci est completement épurée de tout ce qui est inutile, il y a un petit lit recouvert d'une couette qui gratte, un bureau sans tiroir, et les rangements se trouvent etre des cubes incrustés dans les murs. En fin de compte les ruines semblent être une option envisageable.

Je déballe mes quelques affaires et les range comme je peux.

Quelqu'un tape a la porte.

- **Entrez. **Je suis dos a elle et ne vois pas qui entre.

**- Salut. **

Sa voix m'avais tellement manqué. Je n'ose pas me retourner, j'ai peur de croiser son regard pour n'y trouver que de la deception.

- **Salut. **Je répond faiblement.

Je fais mine de continuer de ranger mes affaires pour ne pas avoir à me retourner.

- **Coin t'autorise a sortir chasser a l'air libre, donc prend ta veste et suis moi. **J'entend à sa voix qu'il n'est pas en colère, ni même triste, je peux peut etre envisager le fait qu'il ait fini par me pardonner ?

Assez tergiversé, j'attrape le blouson en cuir de mon père et me retourne enfin vers lui. Ses yeux bleus me transperce sans ciller.

Je ne peux m'empecher de l'enlacer un bref instant avant que nous ne partions. Il se raidit mais ne me repousse pas.

Quand nous faisons surface la lumière m'aveugle, le ciel n'est pas bleu mais plutot blanc. Je suis Peeta jusqu'à la lisière d'une forêt.

- **Ca ressemble au district 12 ! **Je m'extasie.

- **Attend un peu de voir ou je t'enmène. **Il me sourit, cela fait tellement longtemps.

Nous nous engouffrons a travers les arbres et nous retrouvons au milieu d'une forêt luxuriantes, les plantes ne sont pas sèches mais au contraires bien vertes. Les arbres culminent très haut. On peut même sentir un manteau d'humidité se déposer sur nous.

Au bout d'un long moment de marche, je distingue un bruit d'eau. Puis en avançant je finis par voir une jolie source se deversant en petites cascades sinueuses, elle se jette dans un bassin d'eau clair en contrebas. Celui-ci est entouré de quelques roches qui semblent être issues d'un éboulie.

Ce paysage me rappelle imanquablement le lac du douze.

Quand je me retourne vers lui, Peeta est en train de faire passer son t-shirt au dessus de sa tête.

-** Qu'est ce que tu fais ? **je balbutie.

- **Ce serait un crime de pas se baigner. **Dit-il comme si sa réponse était evidente.

-** Et ta jambe ?**

**- T'inquiète pas pour ça, le métal dans lequel elle est faite ne craint pas l'eau. **J'aurais du le remarquer quand je suis allée le surprendre sous la douche.** Et puis maintenat que je l'ai apprivoisé sur terre on va voir ce que ça donne dans l'eau. **

**- Et que fais tu du fait que tu ne saches pas nager ?**

**- On est pas obliger de nager pour se baigner.**

Il marque un point. Je retire donc a mon tour mes vêtements puis me depêche d'aller dans l'eau pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'attarder sur mes dessous peu attrayant.

Peeta se glisse petit a petit a son tour dans l'eau fraiche du bassin, handicapé par sa jambe artificielle.

Il arrive bientôt a mon niveau, il n'arrete pas de m'observer mais je ne peux soutenir son regard.

Au début je n'avais pas remarqué, mais a côté de notre lieu de baignade se trouve une natte étendu dans l'herbe sur laquelle je crois distinguer des vêtements et une paire de bottes.

Je n'y fais plus attention quand Peeta esquisse un rapprochement. Nous nous regardons longtemps dans les yeux avant d'avancer milimètre par milimètre.

L'écart est court entre nos deux bouches mais se précipiter gacherais le moment. Nos respirations se sont emballées mais nous ne faisons aucuns mouvements.

Finalement Peeta clos ses paupières et attrape ma lèvre supérieur avec les siennes.

Cela aurait était parfait si au même moment je n'avais pas senti un corps se coller a mon dos provocant mon sursaut.

- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a Catnip, tu as peur des poissons ? **Ce timbre de voix et l'emploie de mon surnom ne fait aucun suspens quant a l'identité de la personne derriere moi.

Je jette un regard alarmé a Peeta mais ses yeux ne trahissent aucune surprise comme s'il s'attendait a ce que Gale débarque. Ca y est je comprend, ils ont planifié ça mais dans quel but ?

Ils vont me poser l'ultimatum. La question a laquelle je n'ai aucune réponse.

- **Je suis incapable de choisir ! **Ils m'ont poussé a bout, ma voix trahis un sanglot.

- **Chut Katniss, nous ne te demandons rien.** Peeta dit cela d'une voix douce tout en me carressant la joue du bout des doigts.

- **Ah bon ? **dis-je la voix chevrotante. **Mais alors qu'est ce que... **Il ne me laisse pas finir ma phrase, il continu le baisé la ou on l'a arreté. M'embrassant d'une passion dévorante.

Tellement dévorante que je n'avais pas remarqué tout de suite qu'on m'embrassait aussi vers la gorge.

Oh non, je viens de comprendre leur insinuation, ils ne voulaient pas je choississent pour la bonne raison qui est qu'ils veulent m'avoir tout les deux. Cela semble completement incensé, totalement inpensable, délicieusement inimaginable. Et pourtant j'imagine bien car je le vis là tout de suite. Alors comme ça, le fait que je couche avec l'un et puis l'autre les avaient conduit sur cette piste effroyable, que leur est-il passé par la tête ? Comment en sont-ils venu à conclure un tel accord ?

Trop de questions auxquelles je n'ai pas de réponses.

Leurs carresses me rend de moins en moins capable de réfléchir.

Mon premier amant m'empoigne les jambes afin de venir les loger autour de sa taille. L'eau est froide mais apparement elle n'empeche pas l'accroissement de sa virilité que je peux sentir aux creux de mes jambes.

Je sens toujours les lèvres de mon second amant se ballader sur ma gorge tandis que l'une de ses mains s'applique sur mon soutien-gorge, et que la deuxième descend lentement le long de mon ventre pour probablement s'insinuer plus bas dans mes sous-vetements.

Toutes ses sensations ensembles finissent par avoir raison de mon esprit, je suis completement abandonnée dans leurs mains agiles.

Comme je le redoutais la main de Gale trouve son chemin jusqu'a ma culotte, cependant ses doigts ne traverse pas la lisière, il me prodigue des carresses pressantes sur cette zone sans franchir la limite, je comprend qu'il attend que je sois un peu plus entreprenante, il joue avec moi.

Doucement j'attrape sa main et la pousse a descendre plus bas, si nous n'étions pas dans l'eau il pourrait voir a quel point je suis humide, j'emmene ses doigts à l'entrée de mon intimité et les sens glisser docilement a l'interieur.

Peeta a abandonné mes lèvres pour partir plus bas, ses mains detachent savament mon soutien gorge pour pouvoir acceder a ma poitrine. Il l'effleure tout en s'emparant de ses pointes érigées a l'aide de sa bouche qui les mordille de maniere gourmande ce qui a le don de me faire en vouloir plus.

J'envoie l'un de mes bras en arrière pour m'aggripper a la gorge de Gale qui est toujours derrière moi, il se sert encore plus à mon corps et je peux sentir par sa raideur insistante contre mes fesses qu'il a autant envie de moi que Peeta.

Je leur souffle que ça ne suffit pas, ni de une ni de deux, ils m'emportent hors de l'eau sur la natte qui avait attiré mon attention. Je les vois un peu plus hésitant qu'il y a quelques minutes alors je décide de prendre les choses en mains.

Je fais comprendre a Gale qu'il doit s'allonger ce qu'il fait sans rechigner. Je me met a quatre pattes de façon a ce que sa bouche soit au niveau de mon entrejambe. Il ne se fait pas prier et commence a lécher avidement mon intimité.

Les yeux embués de désir j'attire Peeta face a moi et le fais s'accroupir.

La langue de Gale se perd dans mon sexe pendant que la mienne vient lecher la verge du beau blond. Ma bouche en titille le bout et ma main vient se placer sur la hampe de son sexe pour la caresser puis executer des va et vient.

Petit a petit je l'englobe de plus en plus dans ma bouche. Au final ma bouche a remplacé ma main et continu les mouvements langoureux sur toute la longueur de son sexe érigé.

Mes mains se sont déplacées vers ses fesses pour s'y appuyer, lui passe les siennes dans mes cheveux pour gérer le rythme à son goût.

Je retire son sexe quand je sens que Gale est en train de me faire venir. Peeta etouffe mon juissement dans un baisé.

Le brun me retourne et s'allonge sur moi en embrassant mes seins. Je frotte mon intimité contre sa prohéminence de maniere frénétique. Je vois dans ses yeux a quel point il me desir.

Il retire finalement son sous-vetement et me penetre, entrant de toute sa longueur d'un coup sec. La chaleur de son entrejambe se frottant a l'interieur de moi devient la plus delicieuse des torture mais soudain il se me laisse dans une frustation incontrolable.

Il échange un regard avec Peeta et celui-ci vient le remplacer entre mes jambes.

Il s'introduit a son tour et relance mon plaisir inssassiable. Peeta s'empare de mes jambes et m'incite a les écarter toujours plus pour pouvoir rendre ses va et vient plus intenses mais mon meilleur ami n'a pas dit son dernier mot et vient stimuler mon clitoris de ses doigts.

Je traduit mon plaisir par des cris de jouissance et cela exite Peeta qui accelère ses mouvement . Au moment ou je sens l'orgasme proche il se retire et se deverse a l'exterieur, mes deux amants rééchange leur rôle et Gale achève ce qu'il a commencé. Je fini par atteindre le plaisir absolu.

Nous nous étendons tous les trois sur la natte, plus épuisés que jamais.


	7. Chapter 6

**Je suis ravie que leur rapport triangulaire vous ait plu ! **

**Darling : ****Je vais acceder a ta requête et essayer de rallonger les lemons et je vais t'avouer qu'au fond moi aussi je suis team Peeta mais je voulais écrire quelque chose d'un peu plus original qu'un Peeniss.**

**Hime-Amande : ****Tiens voilà justement la suite, dans ce chapitre l'histoire évolue un peu pour m'éviter de stagner et pour continuer la suite de la fanfic. Bonne lecture.**

**Rebekha : ****Merci pour ta première review, j'espère que tu appréciera la suite de l'histoire et continura de me donner tes impressions.**

**Chkaia : ****La voici la voilà cette suite ! Bon c'est moins hot que le dernier chapitre mais de nouveaux lemons sont prévus dans les prochains chapitres ;) **

**Ce chapitre est une nouvelle fois un peu court désolée (*se fais frapper*) mais les prochains seront de nouveau "interressants" (si vous voyez ce que je veux dire)**

Chapitre 6

J'ai la facheuse tendance à accumuler les bétises ces derniers temps.

- **Qu'est ce qui nous arrive ? **Je murmurre.

Nous n'avons pas bougé de notre lit de fortune, et le soleil presque à son zénith nous indique qu'il sera bientôt midi. Ses rayons traversent les feuillages et posent leur chaleur reposante sur nos corps à nu.

- **C'était assez...comment dire...sauvage.** Déclare Peeta

-** Tu préferes pas ça au planning blondinet ? **Lui répond Gale.

Tout le monde a éludé ma question mais au fond je n'attendais pas réelement de réponse. Je n'ai pas était aussi bien depuis une éternité, au fond peut etre était-ce l'équilibre que je recherchais, l'impulsivité de Gale et la délicatesse de Peeta. Enfin Peeta n'était en rien délicat pendant notre égarement mais il l'est de manière générale.

- **Quoi, quel planning ? **Dis-je à côté de la plaque ce qui déclenche leur rire.

C'est tellement bon de les entendre rire en coeur. Au bout d'un moment je finis par redescendre sur terre et éprouve de la gêne à l'idée d'être completement nue entourée de deux hommes tout aussi non-habillés, le tout, au beau milieu d"une forêt.

- **On devrais sûrement se rhabiller et rentrer...retournez vous !**

- **Mais Katniss, on vient juste de..de faire... enfin bref je ne vois pas en quoi te voir nue pourrait nous choquer après ça. **S'exulte Peeta.

Il n'a pas tord mais en dehors de nos moments de faiblesse mon pudisme refait surface et je ne veux pas me sentir épiée par quatre yeux, deja que deux sont assez gênant. Malgré leur réticence ils finissent par se tourner et j'enfile mes affaires laisées près de l'eau.

Pour le retour nous offrons un tableau assez caucace, Peeta me tenant la main droite et Gale me tenant la main gauche, nous formons un couple atypique. D'ailleurs peut on parler de couple du moment que nous sommes plus de deux ?

Avant la lisière de la forêt nous nous lachons pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. Soudain une pensée m'affole.

- **Vous pensez qu'il y a des caméras dans la forêt ? **

- **Tu n'es pas dans une arène ici Catnip, ils se contentent de surveiller les entrées au bunker, je me suis renseigné.** Me rassure tout de suite Gale.

Nous regagnons le réfectoire, je n'y suis encore jamais allée, ces derniers jours on m'apportait mes repas sur un plateau. Certains considèreraient ça comme un luxe mais je suis heureuse d'être enfin libre de mes mouvements.

Avant au district douze il suffsait d'attendre patiemment son tour devant le stand de Sae Boui-boui mais ici il y a quelque chose de plus élaboré, ils appellent ça un "self".

Voyant dans mon regard que j'ai l'air un peu perdue, Peeta passe devant moi pour me montrer le principe.

Je reproduis tout ce qu'il fait, attrape des couverts, prend une serviette, tend mon assiete a une cantinière, sur son visage on peut lire a quel point son métier la passione, et je remarque qu'elle pourrait abattre quelqu'un avec sa louche vu la delicatesse avec laquelle elle utilise.

Je me retourne pour jetter un coup d'oeil a Gale mais il me tourne le dos. Je vois qu'il chuchotte quelque chose a Delly, une fille qui allait a l'école avec nous dans le douze, il a sa bouche vraiment très près de son oreille.

Qu'est ce que mon meilleur ami ne veut pas que j'entende ? ... Il n'est quand même pas en train de lui raconter pour notre aventure de ce matin, il n'oserait pas, si ?

Je les lache des yeux et suis instinctivement Peeta jusqu'à une table ou Gale fini par nous rejoindre.

Durant le repas aucun d'entre nous ne fait d'allusions à ce qui a pu se passer, on se contente de parler de tout et de rien mais surtout du mode de vie dans le district treize. J'apprend que désormais je devrais passer ma main dans un trou dans le mur servant à ce qu'un emploie du temps soit apposé a l'intérieur de mon poignet.

Je commencerais cela dès demain.

J'abandonne les garçons pour passer mon après-midi a explorer les lieux. Je remarque que sur les écritaux des portes il y a uniquement des chiffres, aucunes informations sur la contenance des pièces. Quel que soit l'étage les couloirs sont quasiment tous similaires et tous les 5 mètres ont peut voir en haut des murs une petite bouche de ventilation. Il ne faut pas être claustrophobe pour vivre dans un tel endroit.

Je regagne pensivement mon étage d'habitation.

La volonté d'économie du treize a fait que tout l'étage se partage quelques douches dans un lieu à l'intersection des couloirs. A cette heure la plupart des gens ont leur emploie du temps bien rempli, je décide donc d'aller me laver après avoir récupérer de quoi me changer dans ma chambre.

Au détour du couloir, j'apperçois de loin que Gale en ressort justement, et Delly le suis de peu. Je reste a l'angle du-dit couloir pour les observer encouragée par ma curiosité naturelle. Ils s'échangent quelques mots et se séparent chacun repartant dans un sens différent. La scène aurait paru tout a fait normale si je n'avais pas aperçu la main de Gale glisser furtivement sur le posterieur de Delly qui se dirige maintenant dans ma direction.

Comment dois-je interpreter ça ? Je refuse d'y croire et pourtant il semble que la situation est claire.

Je reprend un peu mon sang froid pour n'afficher aucune expression et reprend ma route avec l'apréhension de croiser cette fille.

Elle marche très vite et ses joues sont rougies comme si elle avait pratiqué un sport intense. Elle ose à peine lever les yeux pour me sourire en signe de bonjour.

J'ai la nausée en pensant à ce qu'ils ont pu faire dans une de ses satanés douches quand j'entre dans l'une d'elle, celle la plus proche de la sortie car je suppose qu'ils ont fait ça dans l'une des plus éloignées pour être discrets au possible.

L'eau froide ne m'aide pas a remettre mes idées en places, tandis qu'elle coule je pense à ce qu'a osé faire lui qui se disait mon meilleur ami, l'un de mes deux amants.

Je décide que je ne tirerais pas de conclusion attive sans en avoir parlé au concerné. Après tout je suis mal placé pour juger les relations humaines. J'ai moi-même accepté de m'abandonner aux mains de deux hommes qui, aux dernières nouvelles, ne s'adressaient même pas la parole.

Au retour dans ma chambre mon coeur manque un battement quand j'ouvre la porte et voit que je ne suis pas seule.

- **Peeta tu m'as fait peur ! **Je m'exclame.

- **Désolé ce n'était pas mon intention. **Il est déjà tout excuser je n'ai jamais réussi à lui en vouloir longtemps. **Moi non plus je n'arrête pas de faire des cauchemars...je peux ?**

- **Si tu veux. **J'avais envie de rester seule ce soir mais tanpis ce sera pour une autre fois.

- **Je suis là pour dormir rien de plus. **S'empresse-t-il d'ajouter.** Ce matin m'a suffit. **Rigole-t-il. Sa petite remarque supplémentaire m'a piqué au vif, cela est dur de l'admettre mais ma fierté voudrait qu'il me désire continuellement. C'est completement idiot je sais mais j'aime lui plaire, j'aime lorsqu'il me dévore des yeux et je suis peinée qu'il n'ai même pas envisagé d'essayer quoi que ce soit pour ce soir.


	8. Chapter 7

**Haha je vois que vous etes toutes très intriguer par les agissements étranges de Gale, moi-même je me pose encore des questions. J'écris cette fic un peu au jour le jour donc souhaitez moi bonne chance pour que je puisse avoir une bonne idée ^^**

**Xoxo**

Chapitre 7

Non, il n'a pas le droit de ne rien éprouver alors qu'il est tout près de moi, dormant collé contre mon dos. Je suis véxée. Cette journée a dejà été assez dure, j'ai surpris Gale en mauvaise posture, je ne veux pas perdre l'attention de Peeta maintenant.

Je bouge un peu comme si j'essayais de changer de position pour dormir. Il n'a aucune réaction. Je peux entendre le souffle régulier de sa respiration, ce qui me fait penser qu'il s'est déjà endormi.

Je rumine interieurement, décide de m'endormir mais j'ai beau essayer, le sommeil ne veut pas me gagner.

Il aurait au moins pu me demander mon avis. Si c'est comme ça, je vais devoir une nouvelle fois lui faire comprendre ce que je veux. Quand il s'agit d'être égoïste c'est moi qui détiens la palme d'or.

Je me détache discretement de lui afin de ne pas le réveiller et me retourne pour lui faire face. Si il est beau lorsqu'il est éveillé, il l'est encore plus quand il dort. Ses cheveux sont négligement tirés vers l'arrière mais quelques petites mèches jouent les marginales et retombent sur son front.

Je suis tellement fascinée que je caresse sa joue du bout des doigts, effleurant sa pomette et glissant le long de sa machoire bien carrée dont il tient en partie son charme.

J'ignore si c'est dû à mon geste ou à de doux rêves mais je vois apparaitre un sourire presque imperceptible sur son visage.

Ma main s'empare de la couette et lentement la retire jusqu'à nos chevilles. Il n'est vêtu que d'un caleçon mais cette barière me semble infranchissable, comment le lui enlever sans le réveiller ? Cela me paraît impossible mais une force indescriptible me pousse à essayer.

Doucement et avec le plus de delicatesse possible, j'attrape l'elastique et fais descendre le sous-vêtement milimètre par milimètre. Je suis bien vite bloquée par ses fesses bien encrées au matelas. Je ne veux pas revenir en arrière alors que la tentation est à son paroxisme.

Je force maladroitement pour en arriver à mes fins. Miracle, il doit vraiment avoir un sommeil de plomb ce soir car il gémit mais ne se réveille pas.

Je prend le temps de redécouvrir son anatomie profitant de son inconscience, cela me gêne un peu mais qu'en saura-t-il ? Mes yeux avides détaillent l'entre-jambe de Peeta s'attardant sur la source de sa virilité, la partie de son corps sculptural la plus convoitée.

Je me place à califourchon au dessus de lui sans m'appuyer. Le haut de mon corps se tend pour que je puisse déposer un léger baisé sur sa clavicule saillante, puis un sur son torse remarquablement déssiné, un sur son ventre...à mesure que je descend je sens que sa respiration s'accélère et que son sommeil est de moins en moins paisible.

Enfin arrive sa zone sensible. Tout comme je l'ai fait le matin même, je passe progressivement ma bouche timide autour de son sexe. Je le sens se durcir au contact de ma langue. Je m'amuse à le rendre le plus dur possible, et fière de moi je lève les yeux vers son visage. Il est dans un état second. Son regard est ancré au mien, ses yeux bleus sondent mon âme pour essayer d'y déceler mes intentions, il ne rencontre qu'un désir non-dissimulé qui le désarçonne.

L'une de ses mains traverse ma chevelure et attrape ma nuque me forçant a ramener mon visage tout près du sien. Vient mon tour d'observer quelles émotions il cache. Avant tout, de la surprise, puis un ardent désir, encore une fois toute la douceur en Peeta s'est éffacée alors que je vois qu'il a autant envie de moi que moi de lui.

Nos lèvres se rencontrent férocement et n'arrivent plus a se lacher. Nos langues ne font plus qu'un. Il s'accroche à mes reins et j'entend sa respiration se saccader alors que j'entame de frotter mon bassin au sien de manière très ambigue.

Mon geste lascif l'incite à me déshabiller, il fait glisser ma chemise de nuit jusqu'à mes épaules sans se précipiter et la retire découvrant que je suis déjà nue en dessous. J'augmente la pression sur son bassin pour lui faire comprendre que je ne veux plus attendre mais il n'est pas du même avis que moi.

- **Convaincs-moi. **Souffle-t-il au creux de mon cou. Je m'empourpre alors que je cherche comment le séduire un peu plus.

Je reste assise ou je suis, mais me redresse. Je pose ma main sur mon cou et Peeta ne me lache pas du regard, je la fais évoluer jusqu'à ma poitrine et caresse devant lui un de mes seins de manière insistante, imaginant que c'est lui qui me prodigue cette douce torture. Mon téton roule sous mes doigts et se dresse autant que la virilité de mon bourreau.

Tout en faisant cela je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir faiblement son prénom.

Je garde mes yeux plantés dans les siens alors que mon autre main passe sur mon ventre puis rejoins mon entre-jambe enflammé. Je dresse deux de mes doigts a proximité de son sexe et déterminée je m'empale sur eux. Sans lacher son regard je m'active a caresser ma profondeur mouillée et faire des va-et-vient simulant l'acte charnel. La sensation est encore meilleure du fait de savoir qu'il me regarde toucher mon propre corps et qu'il a une vue imprenable sur ma féminité alors que j'y inserre ce subterfuge. Sans que je ne m'y attende il joint deux de ses doigts aux miens provocant une vague plus intense de plaisir.

Je continue sans cesse de solliciter ma poitrine sous ses yeux affamés.

Il enlève sa main et m'oblige aussi a retirer la mienne pour enfin m'offrir ce que je désire. Il s'applique a frotter doucement le bout de sa hampe me faisant languir et m'humidifiant plus que je ne le suis dejà.

Son sexe coulisse en moi et je me sens emplie entièrement.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveille dans un lit vide. Peut être est ce la vieille antise de mon medecin débarquant dans la chambre qui l'a poussé à partir si tôt ? Peu probable.

Je me lève et pleine de curiosité je m'approche de l'encoche dans le mur. J'y glisse mon poignée et quand je le retire on peut y voir des inscriptions. Un emploie du temps fraichement imprimé. Sa seule lecture m'ennuie alors je n'imagine même pas de le suivre à la lettre, je prévoie même de passer la plupart de mon temps dans un débarras que j'ai repéré alors que je faisais la visite de l'étage. J'y serai tranquille.

Je me rends au refectoire pour le petit déjeuné mais ne croise personne que je connaisse.

Alors que je me rapproche du débarras je vois l'ombre d'une silhouette qui se dessine au sol. La personne derrière moi m'attrape et me coince contre le mur.

Il me coupe la respiration d'un baisé tandis que sa main s'empare de l'une de mes jambe pour la soulever et ainsi se rapprocher au maximum de mon corps.

Décidement je n'ai pas une minute de répis en ce qui concerne les "rapports humains".

Je reconnais les lèvres chaude et pleine de Gale ce qui me pousse à refuser ses avances comme je peux. Je n'ai pas oublié ce que j'ai vu dans les douches.

-** Arrêtes ça ! **Il semble surpris par la violence de ma réaction.

- **J'ai vu Peeta sortir de ta chambre ce matin, pourquoi ? **susurre-t-il.

Je ne lui répond pas mais il connais deja la réponse, mes yeux et mes joues rouges ont parlé pour moi.

- **Je croyais que nous avions un pacte Catnip... **dit-il mi triste mi-énervé.

Je suis déconcertée par sa réaction. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me reproche d'avoir passé un peu de bon temps avec Peeta.

-** Oui...et je n'ai pas couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ou Peeta, alors ou est le problème ?**

Il soupire comme si je venais de dire une stupidité mais il s'adoucit.

- **Le principe de ce pacte est que tu le fasses avec nous deux en même temps pour qu'il n'y est aucune rivalité.**

Apparement je n'avais pas totalement saisi en quoi consisté cet accord. Mais a qui la faute ? Tous les deux c'étaient concertés et m'avait mis au pied du mur alors que nous étions dans la forêt.

- **Je ne savais pas. Et toi qu'est ce que tu faisais avec Delly dans les douches ?** dis-je de but en blanc.

Son visage se décompose, on peut voir qu'il cherche une réponse crédible. Je n'y crois pas, il essaye de me mentir à moi sa meilleure amie. Mais finalement il renonce et me crache :

- **Ca ne te dérange pas toi de coucher avec deux personnes alors pourquoi je devrais me gêner. **Je me sens bléssée et c'est a mon tour de me décomposer. Il ose me jetter ça au visage alors que c'est entierement de sa faute.

**- **_**"Je croyais que nous avions un pacte Catnip". **_Mon immitation de ses propos lui fait comprendre qu'il est coincé. Il n'a aucun argument valable, il s'est piégé tout seul.

Mais c'est finalement lui qui me désarçonne .

- **D'accord vu que tu tiens tant a tout connaitre de cette relation, Delly prendra part a notre accord. Comme ça on n'aura plus rien a se cacher.**

Je ne sais pas trop si j'ai le droit de m'opposer a cette volonté farfelus avec ce que je leur impose moi même. Il est deja loin quand je reviens a la réalité. Notre accord malsain ne me dérangait pas jusqu'à maintenant mais inclure une personne que je connais a peine, une fille,... Pourquoi pas invité tout le treize tant qu'on y est !


End file.
